Breathe No More
by iluminnascent
Summary: [AU, Harry-centric] Selama ini ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley dan mengerjakan segala macam tugas dari Petunia dan Vernon. Setidaknya hal itulah yang dilakukannya sebelum laki-laki beriris kelabu itu muncul. Pre-SLASH. OS. Medieval Era.


**Author's rant:** fanfiksi selingan di antara tugas-tugas kuliah. Maaf jika fanfiksi lain belum sempat di-update. Akan diusahakan secepat yang saya bisa, orz. At least, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** pre-SLASH, AU (middle-age), kinda OOC, mention of child abuse, witch/wizard hunting, typo, unbetaed, etc.

.

.

** • Breathe No More •**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

© iluminnascent

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan tertatih di tengah teriknya matahari di pertengahan musim panas. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan sementara kedua tangan menenteng ember berisi air yang berukuran hampir setengah tubuhnya. Sesekali ia berhenti di tengah jalan untuk sekadar menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras dengan kerah pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu. Dengan segera pula ia kembali mengangkat ember berisi air ketika mendengar teriakan bibinya dari arah pintu rumah. Ia mengernyit mendengar teriakan nyaring dari wanita berleher panjang itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama, huh?" Petunia Dursley berkata sembari berkacak pinggang. Tidak jauh dari wanita bertubuh kurus itu, sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya melihat Vernon Dursley memainkan sebuah rotan di tangan. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu mengambil air di sungai. Apa yang kaulakukan hingga begitu lama!?"

Ia tahu bahwa tidak baik baginya untuk membantah wanita itu jika tidak ingin menerima pukulan di tubuhnya. Secara otomatis segera mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Petunia Dursley sembari menundukkan kepala. Selama beberapa saat, ia mencoba tidak mendengar kata-kata tidak menyenangkan dari Petunia Dursley atau ejekan dari Vernon yang mengatakan dirinya adalah anak yang tidak berguna dan semacamnya. Hal itu sudah sangat sering ia dengar dari kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Sekarang pergi ke kandang dan mandikan kuda-kuda. Jangan lupa untuk memasukkan jerami atau tidak ada makan malam untukmu, Boy!" hardik Vernon Dursley. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menatapnya tajam dengan sepasang mata kecilnya. Ia yang tidak mau membuang waktu dan membuat pamannya marah segera berlari keluar rumah menuju ke arah di mana sebuah kandang kuda yang berdiri kokoh di dekat sebuah pohon _willow_.

Sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagaimana keluarga Dursley memperlakukannya seperti seorang budak. Sejak ia bisa berjalan dan memegang wajan dengan benar, Petunia sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi ketiga anggota keluarga Dursley. Wanita berleher mirip jerapah itu bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk memukulnya dengan spatula yang panas jika ia merusak makanan yang akan dihidangkan. Tidak mendapat jatah makanan adalah hukuman terakhir yang diberikan kepadanya jika ia kembali mengulangi kesalahan.

Dan ketika umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun, tugas dari keluarga Dursley semakin bertambah. Bukan saja yang harus bangun lebih bagi dari kerabatnya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, ia harus segera pergi ke ladang untuk merawat tanaman. Pekerjaan merawat hewan ternak yang seharusnya dikerjakan Dudley Dursley pun harus dikerjakannya sementara sepupunya bermain di desa.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak pernah mengeluh dan mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Petunia atau Vernon Dursley. Bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau memberikan tempat tinggal ataupun makanan untuknya. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai keluarga sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Lagi pula, jika ia mencoba membantah, Vernon Dursley tidak akan segan-segan mencambuknya dengan rotan dan mengurungnya di kandang kuda sepanjang malam.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menghela napas. Ia menyeka kembali keringat yang mengucur dengan lengan bajunya yang kotor. Senyum puas terpatri di wajahnya ketika melihat tumpukan jerami yang tersusun rapi di sudut kandang kuda. Tidak ingin membuang waktu dan membuat Petunia Dursley kembali memarahinya, ia segera menyeret kakinya menuju salah satu kuda di kandang tersebut. Dengan hati-hati menuntun sebuah kuda berwarna putih keluar dari kandang dan menuju sebuah sungai kecil tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Dursley.

"Ayo, Hedwig," bisiknya di telinga kuda betina yang segera memekik pelan ketika berada di dalam air. Dengan cekatan ia mulai menggosok tubuh kuda tersebut; tidak menghiraukan cipratan air yang mengenai tubuh dan pakaiannya. Ia baru saja selesai mengikat Hedwig di luar kandang untuk mengeringkan tubuh kuda betina itu sebelum telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda.

Segera saja ia memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya kala mendapati dua ekor kuda—beserta penunggangnya—mendekati tempatnya berdiri. Salah satu kuda berwarna hitam dengan segera meringkik nyaring sebelum berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Di sampingnya, ia bisa merasakan Hedwig bergerak gelisah. Sesekali kuda betina itu bahkan berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali kekang.

Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya segera mengamati dua sosok asing yang menghampirinya. Dua orang itu terlihat bukan berasal dari desanya. Salah satu sosok asing tersebut, seorang laki-laki berpenampilan serba hitam, menatapnya dengan sepasang iris hitam sekelam malam. Selama beberapa saat, laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam; membuatnya bergerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau melihat seorang wanita berkerudung melewati tempat ini?" laki-laki berambut hitam itu berkata. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar aneh ketika mendengar suara laki-laki asing tersebut.

"_N—No, sir_," ujarnya dengan terbata. Ia segera meneguk ludah ketika pandangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyipit. "Aku tidak melihat wanita yang kaumaksud, sir."

"Kurasa wanita itu memang tidak lewat sini, Sev."

Dengan cepat, pandangannya kini tertuju kepada sosok asing di belakang sosok bernama Sev itu. Seorang laki-laki—yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Sev—melirik ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berambut pirang platina yang helaian rambutnya bergerak searah dengan hembusan udara. Wajah sosok berkulit pucat itu runcing dan tengah memperlihatkan ekpresi datar namun di saat bersamaan mencerminkan ekspresi angkuh. Sepasang iris kelabu itu melayangkan tatapan serupa seperti sepasang iris gelap Sev. Lagi-lagi, tatapan itu membuatnya bergerak gelisah.

"Maka kupikir kita tidak perlu membuang waktu di tempat ini," Sev berkata dan membuatnya segera mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang iris kelabu asing itu. Sudut matanya melihat Sev memerintahkan kuda yang ditunggangi untuk bergerak. Namun baru beberapa meter, kuda jantan berwarna cokelat itu berhenti. Ia baru menyadari jika teman perjalanan Sev masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Ayo, Draco. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Draco—laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu—mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Pemilik iris kelabu itu tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum memerintahkan kuda yang ditunggangi untuk berjalan. Akan tetapi, ia yang mengamati kedua sosok asing itu menjauh sempat melihat pemilik iris kelabu tersebut mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Namun kejadian itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada teriakan Vernon Dursley dari arah rumah.

•••

Ia pernah mendengar Dudley Dursley menakuti seorang anak di desa dengan menceritakan mengenai penyihir yang melakukan sihir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia juga pernah mendengar mengenai orang-orang yang membakar penyihir itu untuk membuat mereka mati. Cerita-cerita seperti itu beberapa di antaranya pernah terjadi di kota tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Kabar angin bahkan mengatakan jika penyihir-penyihir yang dibakar oleh penduduk itu sangat jahat dan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh.

"Kudengar jika penyihir bisa membuat panen kita gagal hanya dengan satu mantra," Dudley berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat untuk menakuti anak-anak di sekitarnya. "Aku juga mendengar jika mereka bisa terbang dan menyergapmu dengan tiba-tiba jika kau berjalan sendirian di tengah malam, menghujam dadamu dengan jari tangan mereka yang setajam pisau sebelum memakan jantungmu. Katanya itu yang membuat mereka awet muda."

Beberapa anak yang mengelilingi Dudley Dursley tergidik pelan sementara beberapa di antaranya ada yang mengeluarkan suara menyerupai hewan yang ketakutan. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk agak berjauhan dengan teman-teman Dudley hanya memandang sekilas sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke atas permukaan danau.

"Hei, Potter!" Suara Dudley yang memanggilnya segera membuat tubuhnya menegang. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram batu kerikil dengan erat sebelum memutar tubuh untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. Kedua matanya melihat semua anak kini tengah menatapnya dan Dudley secara bergantian. "Aku berani bertaruh jika kau pasti menjadi korban pertama dari penyihir jika mereka benar-benar sampai ke desa ini. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak akan membawa pengaruh apapun. Tidak ada yang peduli jika penyihir itu menangkapmu, bukan?"

Suara tawa segera pecah setelah anak-anak itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dudley. Ia hanya diam dan memandang sepupunya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan keras sehingga yakin sebentar lagi akan berdarah. Bukan keputusan yang tepat dengan menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Dudley. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah sehingga nantinya membuat Vernon Dursley menghukumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang peduli padamu. Bukan begitu, Potter?" Dudley berkata lagi. Seringai terukir jelas di wajah bulat penuh lemaknya. "Orang tuamu saja tidak peduli. Mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian, bukan? Orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kurasa."

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat itu. Ketika sadar, ia menyadari jika dirinya duduk di atas tubuh Dudley dengan ekspresi marah. Di bawahnya, terlihat Dudley yang meraung sambil menangis dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat sebuah batu berukuran sedang.

Sebuah batu yang beberapa bagiannya memperlihatkan bercak darah milik Dudley.

Malam harinya, Vernon Dursley menghukumnya. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu memukul punggungnya dengan tangkai rotan sembari meraung marah kepadanya. Ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Vernon karena rasa sakit akibat pukulan di punggung telanjangnya. Ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menangis; menggelung diri di atas lantai sembari mencoba untuk tetap sadar dari pukulan-pukulan tangkai rotan pada permukaan tubuhnya.

Baik Vernon dan Petunia Dursley tidak memberinya makan malam hari itu. Kedua kerabatnya membiarkannya tidur di kandang kuda tanpa memberinya sebuah selimut walau tahu saat ini sudah menjelang musim dingin. Seperti sebelumnya, ia akan meringkuk di sudut—di dekat kandang Hedwig—beralaskan jerami yang cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sepanjang malam luka-lukanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Di tengah kesunyian sekitarnya hanya terdengar isak pelan ketika rasa perih itu menggerogoti tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Saat itu ia hampir saja tertidur karena kelelahan jika tidak mendengar suara derit pelan pintu kandang kuda yang terbuka.

Ia mengira jika Vernon atau Petunia yang datang untuk melihat apakah dirinya sudah mati atau masih hidup. Tapi ketika kedua iris hijaunya mendapati sosok asing bertubuh tinggi berdiri menjulang di depannya, ia meragukan hal itu. Terlalu lelah untuk menebak apakah sosok asing itu adalah pencuri kuda atau perampok, ia memilih untuk tidak bergerak; hanya memandang dari kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam.

Ia tidak bisa mencegah tubuhnya tidak tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang entah sejak kapan basah oleh air mata. Kini kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia kembali terkejut mendapati sosok laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu berada di hadapannya.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kecil di atas kepalanya menyinari wajah sosok tersebut; membuatnya bisa melihat jelas wajah itu. Sinar bulan membuat kulit pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat. Ia juga menyadari jika sepasang iris kelabu kini menatapnya dalam diam.

Draco...

Ya. Sosok di hadapannya adalah laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya. Laki-laki yang menjadi teman seperjalanan Sev tersebut entah mengapa kini berada di tempat ini. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Namun tenggorokannya yang terasa kering hanya membuat suara yang keluar dari bibirnya lebih menyerupai geraman. Kedua matanya melebar ketika tangan Draco bergerak ke arah punggung telanjangnya dan menyentuh luka dari Vernon Dursley.

"Kau terlihat suka membuat kerabatmu marah, Mr. Potter." Nada suara laki-laki pirang itu terdengar dingin sampai mampu mengirimkan getar aneh pada tulang belakangnya; membuatnya tidak sempat berpikir dari mana laki-laki itu tahu namanya. Ia ingin mengatakan bukan salahnya apa yang dilakukan Vernon namun berakhir dengan desis pelan saat Draco dengan tiba-tiba menekan lukanya. "Berbaliklah dan jangan bergerak atau kau akan membuat lukamu menjadi lebih parah."

Walau tidak mengerti, ia mencoba untuk tidak membantah dan menuruti kata-kata Draco sembari memejamkan matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutup bibirnya ketika lagi-lagi Draco menekan bekas lukanya sebelum sesuatu yang dingin menari di atas luka-luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Tubuhnya kini bergetar setiap kali sensasi perih itu kembali mendera. Tapi semakin lama, rasa sakit itu mereda. Ia tidak lagi merasakan perih atau sakit walau Draco menyapukan telapak tangan yang dingin pada bekas lukanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya membiarkan kantuk menyerang. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk tertidur apalagi dinginnya telapak tangan Draco membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan ketika terbangun keesokan paginya, sosok Draco sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah mantel bepergian tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia juga sempat dibuat terkejut ketika tidak merasakan perih atau sakit pada punggungnya. Ketika memeriksa keadaan lukanya, kedua pupilnya hanya bisa melebar setelah tidak mendapati satupun bekas luka pada permukaan tubuhnya. Punggungnya terlihat bersih tanpa luka.

Lukanya sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam.

•••

"Kau menemukan lukamu sembuh begitu saja!?"

Ia dengan cepat menutup mulut pemuda di hadapannya dan mendorong tubuh itu ke sebuah gang sempit di antara dua toko. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pemilik wajah berjerawat itu.

"Kau bisa membuatku dalam masalah, Ron!" serunya dengan tangan yang masih menempel pada mulut pemuda berambut merah menyala itu. Dengan cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling; mencari tahu apakah ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Berhentilah berteriak atau aku aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan kain pel."

Tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bercanda, Ronald Weasley menganggukkan kepala. Dengan segera pemuda itu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak bisa bernapas selama beberapa saat sebelum memfokuskan perhatian kembali kepadanya.

"_Blimey, mate_, kau hampir membuatku kehabisan udara!" Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya atas reaksi Ron. Reaksi berlebihan itu sudah sering dilihatnya dari pemuda yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya. "Tapi apa yang kaukatakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal, kau tahu? Bagaimana mungkin lukamu bisa sembuh dan tidak berbekas hanya dalam waktu semalam? Apa... apa yang sudah dilakukan orang itu padamu? Dan apa kerabatmu tahu?"

"Aku sama tidak tahunya denganmu," akunya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Sampai saat inipun ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sangat tidak masuk akal jika luka sebanyak itu bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu semalam, bukan? Dan lagi, Draco hanya menyentuh lukanya tanpa melakukan apapun. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa Draco—erm, orang itu adalah penyihir?"

Ron memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Kedua pupil pemuda itu melebar. "A—Aku tidak tahu, _mate_," bisik Ron. "Tapi mungkin saja, bukan? Maksudku, apa yang kaukatakan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Lagi pula, jika memang benar orang yang menyembuhkanmu bernama Draco, kita bisa mendapat masalah dengan menyebarkan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah penyihir, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ron terlihat tidak yakin. Berkali-kali pemuda itu memainkan ujung pakaian dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika Ron mencondongkan tubuh. "Draco. Draco Malfoy adalah tuan tanah yang tinggal di atas bukit di balik hutan," bisik Ron. "Aku mendengar dari ayahku jika keluarga Malfoy baru membeli Manor yang ada di sana. Tidak banyak yang kutahu selain bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah pemilik dari sebagian besar tanah di daerah ini. Kudengar jika dia juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam Manornya daripada pergi berkeliling."

Mendengar hal itu, pandangannya segera tertuju pada sebuah hutan di ujung desa. Ia pernah memasuki hutan itu beberapa kali untuk mencari kayu bakar. Ia juga masih ingat bahwa di balik hutan tersebut ada sebuah rumah besar yang dibangun di atas sebuah bukit. Fudge, jika ia tidak salah ingat, adalah keluarga yang dulu tinggal di Manor tersebut sebelum pemiliknya—Cornelius Fudge—meninggal dunia.

"Tidak... tidak... aku tahu arti pandanganmu, Harry." Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Ron hanya menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan kedua tangan pada bahunya. "Kau pasti berpikir untuk pergi ke sana, bukan? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh ke sana, _mate_! Kita tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi jika pergi ke tempat itu! Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di tempat itu!"

Tapi ia tidak mendengarkan peringatan pemuda berambut merah menyala tersebut. Setelah yakin ketiga keluarga Dursley sudah tertidur, ia menyelinap keluar dari rumah keluarga Dursley. Mantel tebal yang ditinggalkan Draco tersampir di bahu; menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin musim gugur yang bertiup. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyeberangi hutan apalagi ketika ia menunggangi Hedwig. Segera saja ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan megah begitu keluar dari hutan.

Manor itu terlihat sama seperti di ingatannya. Hanya saja karena keadaan di sekitarnya yang gelap, bangunan itu hanya terlihat seperti bayang-bayang yang menjulang tinggi di atas bukit. Ia bahkan tidak melihat ada cahaya apapun yang berasal dari dalam Manor.

Mungkinkah Draco sudah beristirahat di dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman?

Ia seharusnya tahu adalah sebuah kesalahan dengan datang ke tempat ini di saat matahari sudah terbenam. Penghuni rumah besar ini pasti sudah mengistirahatkan diri. Tapi hanya di saat seperti ini ia memiliki waktu luang karena kerabatnya pasti tidak mencarinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Mereka juga pasti tidak menyadari dirinya menyelinap keluarga bersama Hedwig.

"Mungkin lebih baik meletakkannya di depan pintu," katanya kepada diri sendiri. Dengan sigap, ia turun dari punggung Hedwig dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu besar Manor. Dilipatnya mantel bepergian milik Draco dan meletakkan benda itu tepat di depan pintu bersama sekantong buah apel yang dipetiknya dari tepi danau—bentuk terima kasihnya atas apa yang dilakukan Draco. Ia baru saja berniat untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan mendekati Hedwig sebelum mendengar pintu besar di belakangnya terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia tersentak menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu; nampak tidak terkejut menemukan keberadaan dirinya di tempat itu.

"M—Mr. Malfoy," ujarnya dengan terbata. Tubuhnya tergidik pelan ketika sepasang iris kelabu itu menatapnya. "Aku—"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini," Draco terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya. Entah mengapa Draco terlihat sedikit tegang.

Ia sama sekali tidak sempat melihat tangan pucat itu terulur ke arahnya, menarik bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakannya sebelum mendorong tubuhnya sehingga membentur permukaan pintu dengan keras. Ia meringis pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tubuhnya kemudian tersentak setelah merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya dan hembusan napas dingin mulai menggelitik lehernya yang terekspos.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan dengan datang ke sini, Mr. Potter," Draco berbisik tepat di telinganya yang entah mengapa mampu mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada perutnya. Napasnya kini tercekat ketika merasakan napas yang menggelitiki telinganya kini kembali bergerak ke arah tengkuknya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya sembari menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah saat laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu bernapas di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya segera bergetar pelan setelah Draco melepaskan dirinya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya merosot begitu saja; membuatnya terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepala dari apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Dengan ragu, ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah sosok Draco yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Sekali lagi mendapati ekspresi datar terukir di wajah pucat itu. Hanya saja, ketika mengamati wajah pucat itu dengan lebih teliti, ia tidak mendapati sepasang iris kelabu balas menatapnya. Sepasang iris semerah darah bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya. Dan ketika laki-laki pirang itu membuka mulut, ia bisa melihat dua taring yang berkilau diterpa sinar bulan.

Melihat hal itu, ia sama sekali tidak membuang waktunya. Dengan terburu-buru, sembari menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlari ke arah Hedwig; tidak mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang.

"Lari, Mr. Potter. Lari dan bersembunyilah," bisik Draco di antara udara yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

•••

Ia kembali mendapat hukuman dari Vernon Dursley karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan air susu sapi yang baru diperahnya di dalam rumah. Laki-laki mirip anjing laut itu tidak segan-segan menendang perutnya beberapa kali sebelum memukul telapak tangannya dengan tangkai rotan. Laki-laki itu juga kembali menyuruhnya untuk tidur di luar malam itu. Ia cukup beruntung ketika Petunia Dursley sedikit baik dengan memberikan sepotong roti dan beberapa gulung perban untuk mengobati luka di tangannya. Tentu saja alasan mengapa Petunia bersikap baik hanyalah agar ia bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah keesokan paginya.

Sembari menahan diri untuk tidak meringis, ia membebat luka di tangannya. Pandangannya datar menatap telapak tangannya yang terbebat kain berwarna kecokelatan. Perlahan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding kandang kuda. Deru napasnya terdengar teratur di antara kesunyian tempat itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara gemerisik alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai penuh jerami.

Menyadari apa yang didengarnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Matanya yang sedari tadi setengah terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekliling kandang kuda; mencoba melihat di tengah kegelapan tempat itu.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini seperti kejadian setelah Vernon Dursley memukul punggungnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia kembali menyadari keberadaan sosok asing yang berjalan menyeberangi kandang kuda menuju tempatnya saat ini. Napasnya tertahan melihat sosok Draco Malfoy—dalam balutan jubah bertudung—berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke arahnya. Sepasang iris kelabu itu seolah-olah berkilau di balik tudung yang menutupi kepala laki-laki berambut pirang platina tersebut.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Ia tidak terdengar takut ketika sosok itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar karena sakit, ia mengacungkan sebuah cangkul ke arah sosok tersebut. "Menjauh dariku!"

Tapi Draco sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya. Laki-laki itu merebut cangkul di tangannya dengan gerakan cepat, melempar benda itu ke sisi lain ruangan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong sehingga menempel pada dinding kayu di belakangnya. Sekali lagi mendapati dirinya berada di posisi yang sama dengan Draco mengapit tubuhnya.

Dan ia hanya terdiam tidak bergerak ketika dengan perlahan tangan pucat itu bergerak menyentuh tangannya yang terluka, membuka perban yang melilit telapak tangannya sebelum mendekatkan tangannya yang terluka ke bibir Draco. Ia tergidik pelan saat lidah laki-laki itu menjilat bekas lukanya secara bergantian hingga tidak ada lagi bekas darah yang tersisa.

Kedua pupilnya melebar menyadari luka-luka di telapak tangannya menutup dengan cepat. Tidak perlu waktu lama, tangannya kini tidak lagi terluka atau mengeluarkan darah. Telapak tangannya terlihat seperti tidak pernah dipukuli dengan tangkai rotan; membuatnya segera melayangkan tatapan bingung ke laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia tidak merasakan ketakutan menatap sepasang iris merah di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku?"

Suara bernada angkuh itu menyapa telinganya. Kepalanya segera tertunduk. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena tatapan Draco.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan ragu. Ia sempat mendengar decak pelan dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang salah sehingga mendapat respon seperti itu dari Draco. Namun ketika mendongakkan kepala, sosok laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya. Ia hanya merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya sebelum kesunyian kembali menyapa tempat itu.

Bukan kali pertama ia memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco. Beberapa kali sejak kembali dari Manor itu, ia terus menerus berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi berapa kalipun mencoba, otak kecilnya sama sekali tidak mampu mencerna kejadian tersebut. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa Draco Malfoy, laki-laki yang pernah menolongnya, bukanlah manusia seperti yang ia pikirkan. Dan ia juga sampai saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu menolongnya.

Yakin tidak akan bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap permukaan telapak tangannya yang bersih tanpa luka. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur malam itu; hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke arah pintu tempat itu sampai ketika Petunia Dursley memasuki kandang kuda untuk menyuruhnya membuat sarapan.

Tapi ketika pandangan wanita itu tertuju kepada kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak lagi memperlihatkan adanya bekas luka sedikit pun, Petunia Dursley menatapnya dengan horor. Ia tidak cukup cepat untuk menyembunyikan keadaan dirinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum ia mendengar teriakan Petunia Dursley sembari berlari ke arah rumah untuk memanggil Vernon.

"... Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, Boy!?" raung Vernon Dursley sembari menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari kandang kuda. Wajah laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ungu. Berkali-kali Vernon tidak mengindahkan desis kesakitan darinya karena laki-laki itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan keras sebelum mendorong tubuhnya memasuki sebuah gudang di samping kandang kuda. "Jangan berani melangkah keluar atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memancungmu, kau dengar!? Dan kau, Dudley, jangan biarkan anak aneh itu keluar dari tempat ini!"

Dari celah pintu gudang, sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya melihat sosok Vernon Dursley berjalan ke arah desa dengan sebuah sabit di tangan. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat pamannya nampak marah seperti itu membuatnya hanya terduduk di balik pintu. Ia duduk dengan memeluk lutut, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Bergeming di tempat sebelum mendengar suara Dudley dari balik pintu gudang.

"Mereka akan membakarmu, Potter," kata Dudley dengan suara keras. "Apalagi setelah Mum dan Dad mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan luka-luka di tanganmu yang tiba-tiba sembuh begitu saja. Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan? Tidak? Kuberi tahu satu hal. Mereka pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai penyihir. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat seperti apa yang kaulakukan, bukan?"

Ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya tersedot dan menghilang begitu saja. Wajahnya kini berubah pucat dengan cepat. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Dudley? Membakarnya? Menganggap dirinya adalah penyihir?

Tidak. Tidak. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dracolah yang sudah menyembuhkan tangannya. Ia bukanlah penyihir seperti yang dikatakan Dudley. Tidak.

"Dudley!" ia berseru sembari memukul pintu kuda dengan keras. "Kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan penyihir! Kau harus mengeluarkanku dari sini, Dudley!"

"Lalu apa? Kau pasti akan membunuh keluargaku. Bukan begitu, Potter? Sejak dulu Dad mengatakan ada yang aneh denganmu. Harusnya kami tahu kalau kau memang anak aneh. Mungkin jika Mum bukanlah bibimu, kau pasti sudah mati bahkan sebelum musim dingin tiba."

Mendadak, ia terdiam di tempat; tidak lagi memukul pintu kayu di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi apapun dan hanya diam dengan kedua pupil melebar. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekelilingnya.

Ia tahu bahwa ketiga anggota keluarga Dursley membencinya bahkan sebelum ia tinggal bersama kerabatnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu mereka begitu ingin dirinya tidak ada di kehidupan keluarga Dursley. Sebenci itukah mereka padanya sehingga tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun mengenai apa yang terjadi?

Mungkin... mungkin jika ia membiarkan apa yang akan dilakukan Dursley hal itu justru akan lebih baik baginya?

Pemikiran itu membuatnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya. Ia juga tidak memberikan reaksi apapun ketika Vernon Dursley membuka pintu gudang sembari membawa obor. Di belakang sosok laki-laki itu, beberapa penduduk desa nampak mengelilingi gudang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa obor, cangkul dan bahkan kapak. Ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik Vernon ke arah sebuah tanah lapang di luar desa, mengikat tubuhnya pada tiang dan mengelilingi tiang itu dengan tumpukan kayu kering. Bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat walau mendengar isak tangis dari Molly Weasley tidak jauh darinya.

Samar-samar, dari pembicaraan penduduk desa, ia mendengar Vernon menceritakan kembali apa yang dilihat Petunia tadi pagi. Laki-laki itu dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir dan patut dibakar. Dan ketika penduduk desa bersorak menyetujui kata-kata Vernon, ia merasakan perutnya mencelos. Mereka akan membakarnya bahkan sebelum mendengar pembelaan darinya.

Obor-obor dinyalakan dan kayu-kayu kering ditambahkan sehingga membenamkan setengah lututnya. Nyala api pada obor menari tepat di depan sepasang iris hijaunya seolah menggodanya untuk menyentuh lidah-lidah api tersebut. Ia bergeming di tempat; tidak mampu bergerak karena ikatan pada tubuhnya. Telinganya sempat mendengar suara Ron yang berteriak untuk menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan penduduk desa.

Dan ia segera memejamkan mata begitu melihat penduduk kota meletakkan obor tersebut pada dasar tumpukan kayu bakar.

Hanya saja, setelah beberapa lama menunggu, ia tidak merasakan sensasi panas yang menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Ia tidak menemukan rasa sakit dan bau gosong dari kulitnya yang terbakar. Ia baru menyadari jika sekelilingnya tidak terdengar suara apapun. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, ia membuka matanya. Pupilnya melebar ketika menemukan sosok Draco Malfoy berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari memegangi tubuh besar Vernon Dursley; mengarahkan ujung kuku panjang dan terlihat tajam tepat ke leher Vernon.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak atau aku akan memotong leher laki-laki ini." Suara Draco terdengar jelas di antara keheningan tempat itu. Dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat jelas Draco tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang diucapkan. Laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu bahkan menekan kuku tajamnya pada leher Vernon dan membuat darah dengan cepat mengucur dari luka tersebut; menuai pekik histeris dari Petunia Dursley.

Penduduk desa dengan cepat menjauh ketika Draco berusaha mendekat ke arahnya. Ia hanya diam dan melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu dengan mudah memotong tali tambang yang mengikat tubuhnya dengan kuku tangan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri sehingga membuatnya terduduk di atas permukaan tanah yang kotor.

"Kita akan pergi dari tempat ini, Potter," ujar Draco kepadanya. Pandangan laki-laki itu tertuju ke arah penduduk desa yang saat ini mengacungkan obor dan peralatan berkebun ke arah mereka.

Pergi? Pergi dari tempat ini?

Ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Desa ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ia tahu. Sejak dulu ia selalu tinggal di tempat ini tanpa pernah melihat dunia di luar sana. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika ia meninggalkan desa ini?

Ia ingin menolak tawaran Draco dan memilih untuk tinggal. Tapi ketika sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya menatap kerumunan penduduk desa yang mengelilingi mereka sembari melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia tahu dirinya tidak mempunyai tempat lagi di desa ini. Mereka pasti membencinya karena terpengaruh atas kata-kata keluarga Dursley yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir. Walau tahu setidaknya keluarga Weasley memercayainya, hal itu tidaklah cukup. Orang lain pasti akan mencoba untuk menangkap dan membakarnya.

"Ayo. Kita tidak punya waktu. Sev sudah menunggu kita di balik bukit," Draco kembali berkata sembari mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arahnya sementara tangan kiri laki-laki itu masih menahan sosok Vernon yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Sempat tergidik atas sensasi dingin dari permukaan kulit pucat itu.

Mungkin... mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

**The end**

Sekuel? Tergantung respon untuk fanfiksi ini ya? Tapi yang pastinya prekuel untuk fanfiksi ini sudah ada. Diusahakan untuk dipublish saat Snape's Day nanti. Jadi, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review? ;D


End file.
